


Unbreakable Connection

by SaltySweetRen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Angst, Gen, Mystery Trio, One Shot Collection, This has not been edited, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySweetRen/pseuds/SaltySweetRen
Summary: Stanford couldn't help the sharp inhale when he got close enough to recognize the other boy."S-Stanley?"Stan looked... Well, awful wasn't quite the word Ford was looking for, but he wasn't sure he could find the right words. He met Ford's eyes with his own vacant, dead-eyed stare."Who... are you...?"__A one-shot collection for a Kingdom Hearts/Gravity Falls AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this AU popped into my head one day at work and wouldn't leave me alone. I have two other Gravity Falls related projects I've been working on a little longer... yet this is the one I post first. 
> 
> You don't need any knowledge of the Kingdom Hearts series to understand this, so don't worry. I'm not planning on rewriting the entire series with GF characters, but maybe just certain scenes... like this one.

Downwards strike. Sidestep. Block. Follow through and slash upwards.

Ford went through the familiar motions that Master Jheselbraum had taught him, battling an invisible enemy. Several feet away, Fiddleford was doing the same, though he put his own spin on things. What the smaller teen lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and skill in magic, more advanced than Stanford's own. Not that they were actually using magic as they practiced, of course. Just going through the motions that normally accompanied whatever spells they planned to use.

Ford had left Glass Shard Beach to train here a few years ago, when he'd been approached by Master Jheselbraum. She had brought her current apprentice, a young Fiddleford McGucket, along with her to visit other worlds for the first time when he met them. She had told Ford that she'd seen something in him, the potential to even wield a Keyblade at all. She gave him the offer to come and train with her and Fiddleford, if it was alright with his family, of course.

It was a huge opportunity for him, so of course he accepted. His parents were thrilled for him too, and they had even called Sherman to tell him the news. But of course...

Ford shook his head to clear it and gripped the handle of his Keyblade tightly with both hands, preparing to keep going, when a loud noise from the front entrance distracted him. He glanced at Fiddleford, who had lowered his own Keyblade to look back at him. "What was that?"

Fiddleford shook his head. "I dunno. Were we expectin' visitors?"

Stanford shrugged, already headed for the balcony overlooking the front hallway. Already he could see the massive door opening. Master Jheselbraum stood by it to greet the two figures who stepped through. One of them appeared to be a wizened old man, wearing a black and gold coat. While he was too high up to see clearly, the man's eyes almost seemed to be yellow, or gold, or something odd and light. Maybe Ford was just seeing things.

The other was a boy, who looked to be about Ford's own height and build, if not more muscular than himself. He kept his head down as Master Jheselbraum and the old man spoke with one another, his shaggy brown hair obscuring his face from view.

As the Master and the old man stepped away and left the boy by the entrance, presumably to speak in private, Ford heard Fiddleford speak next to him. "Somethin's odd about that kid... Do ya think he's okay?"

Ford turned his gaze from the kid below to his fellow student. "I'll go see," he decided, turning towards the staircase that wrapped around the training floor and to the front hall and descending quickly.

Now that he was on the same floor it was easier to make out the boy's features... and Stanford couldn't help the sharp inhale when he recognized him.

"S-Stanley?"

He hadn't seen his twin since he left home a few years ago. Stan hadn't taken his departure well, insisting that they should have gone together, or that they would get the Stan-o-War fixed up someday, Ford, just don't go! But Stanford had already made up his mind. Sure, he and Stan hadn't really been apart before, but he was sure they could make it work! He'd spoken to Jheselbraum, and she said she'd take him back to visit often!

But Stan... Stan had only gotten more upset at that. He'd yelled at Ford, said he might as well never come back at all. And of course, Ford had been hurt and yelled right back, and... well, they hadn't parted on good terms. He'd hoped to apologize and make up with Stanley when he went back to visit, but that first time he was able to... he'd been told that Stan had run away from home, and hadn't been seen since.

And now, here he was, though he looked... Well, awful wasn't quite the word Ford was looking for, but he wasn't sure he _could_ find the right words. He had grown over the years, same as Ford, though Stan looked more muscular. But his face was devoid of any expression, a far cry from the wild and energetic boy that Ford had known when they were younger, and he met Ford's eyes with his own vacant, dead-eyed stare.

"Who... are you...?"

Ford felt like someone had doused him in ice water. _What..?_ Surely he hadn't heard right. He shook his head and tried to smile weakly. "S-Stanley, don't kid around like that. I know it's been a long time, and I know you were mad when I left... But it's me, Stanford."

"Stanford..." Stanley said the name slowly, as if sounding out a brand new word he'd never heard before.

Ford looked for any signs that Stan recognized him, and saw none. "S-Stanley, this isn't funny," he said, half desperate. "I'm your brother, remember? We're twins, how can you not know that?! We grew up together! We'd get into all sorts of trouble, and we were planning to fix up that old boat we'd found to leave home. The Stan-O-War, you called it! Please, Stanley, you have to remember! Just try, I know you can-"

He cut himself off as he realized that, while he'd been speaking, Stan's face had scrunched up as though he were in pain, his breath coming in gasps. Behind him, he heard Fiddleford gasp as Stanley fell to his knees and screamed in agony. "Stanford, is he okay?"

"What did you do?!"

Both apprentices spun around at the sound of Master Jheselbraum's voice. She watched them as the old man moved quickly past them to give Stanley a hand.

"Nothing! I-I..." Ford swallowed. "I was just... He's my brother... What happened to him? Why doesn't he recognize me?!"

Jheselbraum sighed and looked past him to where her companion was supporting a now unconscious Stanley. "I'm afraid your brother has lost his memory, Stanford. I don't know when, or even if, he'll recover."

Ford turned and looked back at his brother. Fiddleford had moved closer and was offering to help the man bring him to one of the empty rooms in the castle, but Ford paid them no mind. He'd left Stanley, he'd dismissed his feelings about their separation, and now...

He couldn't stay in the room. Tearing his eyes away from Stanley, he ran deeper into the castle.


	2. "Can you feel this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one-shot for a Fictober 2018 prompt: "Can you feel this?" I wasn't sure what to write for the prompt at first, but I had been thinking about this AU for a while and about Void, this AU's version of Vanitas earlier today. I took a lot of inspiration for this from "Dark Memory" as well as some of my own headcanons.

It wasn't fair!

Void gnashed their teeth as they watched Stanley laughing with Ford and that other guy from their hiding place. It was supposed to be _them_ with Ford. _They_  were supposed to be his sibling! _They_  were the one who remembered everything, the one who remembered the Stan-o-War, the one who remembered protecting Ford from Crampelter and the other bullies, the one who remembered how heartbroken they were when Ford left to train on some other world, the one who meeting the Master and the excruciating pain of being ripped in two...

Stanley was a blank shell. He had none of the memories that truly mattered. Without those memories, was he really the brother that Ford remembered? But no, he was the one sent to live with Ford and his other friend and that other master, Jessie-something or whatever. Stanley got this amazing life with friends and people who cared and helped him out and Void was constantly feeling the things that he felt and they wanted it to just _stop_  for once. Those feelings weren't really theirs and it wasn't fair!

And yet, there was no sign that Stan could ever feel what Void felt. Every moment of pain or anger or rage or disgust at themself, and Stanley never got a trace of those emotions. Why did their connection have to be so one-sided?!

As their thoughts turned dark, Void could see out of the corner of their eye an Unversed starting to take form- just a simple Flood, nothing too noticeable- and before it could even make a single moment they grabbed it around it tiny little neck and squeezed hard, choking the life out of the creature made from their own emotions.

The excruciating pain they felt from the Flood's destruction was a welcome distraction from the anger and rage that had filled them. They had long since learned not to react to the pain, but still, Void glared out at their other half from their hiding place. "Can you feel this, Stanley?" they hissed. "Can you feel the pain that I feel right now?"

Stanley, of course, showed no signs of feeling Void's pain or emotions. In fact, he'd just mastered some move he'd been working on and was grinning dumbly at Ford with that dumb face of his. _That dumb face that was supposed to be_ theirs _!_

Now that skinny guy was coming up and saying something to Stanley, and he just kept grinning like the idiot he was and _ugh_... Why had Void decided to come here anyway? This whole display of friendship was going to make them sick. _'Friendship makes you weak and foolish,'_  the Master always said, and looking at the trio right now, they could believe it. Their face twisted into a grimace beneath their mask and they slipped away into a corridor of darkness so they wouldn't have to stay another second.

The Master wouldn't be happy that Void had come here, but right now, they couldn't care less. They had seen all that they'd needed to. Now they just had to wait until the time was right. Then they could take back the life that Stanley had taken from them.


End file.
